


Before Chivalry Was Installed

by Bubblie_Bunnie



Category: r/DarkSidePlayground, r/gonewildaudible, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M, Mention of [Blood], [Blowjob], [Choking], [Creampie], [Dark], [Degradation] - Freeform, [Doggy], [Facefucking], [Forced], [Handjob], [Historical], [Knights], [Medieval], [Missionary], [Pillaging], [Porn with Historical Plot :D], [Rape], [Sadistic], [Virgin Listener], [Voyeurism]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblie_Bunnie/pseuds/Bubblie_Bunnie
Summary: I assume you know the vibe I would like to go for by the looks of the tags ;). The only thing I really have to say about my script is that you can change the beginning of it. I wasn't sure if I was going to put in a small narration bit to sort of 'educate' the listener about this time period as well as sort of what's happening, and make it more fun and genuine. But I just decided to leave that up to anyone who may want to fill my script! So if you're filling this and don't necessarily like the beginning of it, feel free to change it up! Or if you want you can even do a small improvisation narration for the beginning! This world is your oyster! :)A few things to know about my scripts is that these "* *" represent noises going on, and emphasis on already capitalized words, these "{ }" represent a change of tone, and these "- -" represent whispering. ((I don't think there will be much of that though ehehehe ;))) and the final thing to know; have fun!! <3
Relationships: Male/female
Kudos: 3





	Before Chivalry Was Installed

**Author's Note:**

> I assume you know the vibe I would like to go for by the looks of the tags ;). The only thing I really have to say about my script is that you can change the beginning of it. I wasn't sure if I was going to put in a small narration bit to sort of 'educate' the listener about this time period as well as sort of what's happening, and make it more fun and genuine. But I just decided to leave that up to anyone who may want to fill my script! So if you're filling this and don't necessarily like the beginning of it, feel free to change it up! Or if you want you can even do a small improvisation narration for the beginning! This world is your oyster! :)
> 
> A few things to know about my scripts is that these "* *" represent noises going on, and emphasis on already capitalized words, these "{ }" represent a change of tone, and these "- -" represent whispering. ((I don't think there will be much of that though ehehehe ;))) and the final thing to know; have fun!! <3

{Commanding shouting} "Make sure to get EVERY citizen in this pathetic village! Don't leave a single soul to run away. I want everyone in the square, we'll figure out who to auction off from there. who to take as the prizes, and who to execute." *Sinister laughter*

"Hmm? HEY! Where the hell do you think YOU'RE going huh?! C'here!"

"Thought you could get away eh? What is this your house? Were you planning to escape? Well... Why don't we have a little look inside then hm?"

"Huh... Seems empty... No worries, why don't you take me on a little tour? C'mon, I'll drag you against the floor by your hair if I have to. Show me where they're hiding!"

*Creaking, then a pause* "Ahhh, it seems they have revealed themselves... Upstairs are we? Why don't we pay the family a little visit yes?"

*Lots of creaking and grunting* "We're home!" *Mocking laughter* "Ah! The entire family is here! Let's see... Let me guess, there's papa, mama, oh and look at that there, you've got a little brother cowering behind mother's skirt. Such a sweet sight. The whole family is here, trembling with fright."

*Small pause* "What did you say to me, old man? 'Let her go?' HAH! You think you can get away with speaking to ME like that? Why I should be inclined to pummel your face in underneath my boot."

"Don't worry though. How about instead of harming you, I harm HER?" *Loud smack* 

*Evil laughter* "That's right whore, hold your pathetic sap of a husband back. If he knows what's good for him, or better yet, THIS little lass here... He will shut up and do as he's told." 

*Pause* "Hmm? What was that, pet? Let them go? Or what? What will such a weak little mouse do to a lion such as myself?" 

*Another pause* "You'll go with me instead hm? Well, you're not the prettiest, but I can't say no to adding another fuckdoll to my list of whores I have home in my brothel."

*Low chuckling* "What's with the petrified look little mouse? Are you having second thoughts on our arrangement? Well, too bad. I'm not one who goes back on my word. So you might as well give me what I want."

"And what I want right now... Is to be relieved. Do you understand my innuendos, my adorable little mouse?"

"Oh my, your face just keeps on drooping more and more. Don't be frightened. This is a good day for you. You've been chosen to be my little slut. Most women consider that to be an honor."

"What is it old man?... Oh, I see now. She's never been laid before. Well, perhaps this is not only YOUR lucky day, but MINE as well. It's been a while since I've claimed a virgin for my own." 

"Most of the women in the previous villages that know my wrath all end up being disgusting whores who don't save themselves for the right man." 

"But I suppose it's all worked out in the end. Not only do I finally have my own little cock-sleeve to use and abuse however I please, but I can fuck her in front of her entire family to!" 

"What? What's wrong dear old papa? Do you not like the idea of having to WATCH your daughter get raped directly in front of you? Well too fucking bad."

"Perhaps if you're well behaved I'll be gentle. But that's a BIG perhaps. C'mon little mouse, would you rather be had on the bed over there, or right here on the cold wood floor?" *Laughter*

*Laughter leading into a sigh* "Alright, if you don't want to choose, *I* will. Up you go." *Grunting* "Christ, all of those clothes do you justice hiding your body."

"But being slung across my shoulder like this, I can see quite the lovely ass you've got there Miss. Don't fret though little mouse, I'll make sure not to harm your figure as I tear these rags off of you."

*Sharp spank and laughter* "Here we go. Dear family, make sure to watch very closely. Even the little one, make sure he knows how a REAL man pleasures a woman, since I'm sure papa over here doesn't know the first thing about what's in between a woman's legs."

"Careful now little mouse, don't squirm too much as I put you down. I don't want to damage those pretty legs of yours." 

*Bed creaking and soft grunting* "Now... Sit in between my legs... Good... You look absolutely stunning at this angle... {Mockingly concerned} "Oh, I'm sorry, is my glove too cold? Does the cold metal hurt your cheeks? Forgive me, here, be a doll and take them off will you?... Thank you."

*Small pause* "Do you see that mound in between my legs?... {Menacing} Take it out."

"Nghh... That's a good girl... Have you ever seen one before? Have you ever seen one as large and mighty as mine? You can stare at it little mouse. Gaze at it, for what you are to do next, I'm sure you'll wish you were merely looking at it." 

"Now, place one of your hands at the base, and the other cupping my balls." *Long exhale* "There, just like that. So obedient... You'd make a good submissive little slave. Now move the hand wrapped around my cock, up and down. Slowly." 

*Slow noises and soft breathing* "Very gooood... You're doing so well... Now take your other hand and begin to softly squeeze them." 

"Haah... That's it... keep going at that pace for a few moments... Don't you DARE stop..." *Small pause with noises* "Are you watching mama and papa? Hmmm? Can you not look away? I'm sure you WANT to stare. I don't mind. More people stare at it than you think. I am quite the exhibitionist after all."

"She's doing good, isn't she? Can you do this, mama? Has your husband ever asked you to -ngh- perform such things on him? Perhaps if your daughter doesn't satisfy me, YOU can have a try with my cock."

"But so far, she's haaah... Doing quite a wonderful job. Not bad little mouse... Not bad at all..." 

"You seem surprised that there is a reaction... Do you like the sight of my cock beading with precum? Here, rub it into the sides, wet your palms with it and continue your services..."

*Noises get wetter with soft moaning* {Under your breath} "Yes, yes like that..."

*Clearing throat* {A little more stern} "Now speed up your hands, not by much, but just enough. Use your hand that's holding my balls to caress them, gently now." 

"She's a natural at this, don't you think? Such soft hands, so capable, so gentle... So, nrg, arousing... Look at me while you stroke me little mouse." 

{Somewhat soft} "Such a pretty little face... And those... those beautiful eyes," {Growling and evil} "I want to see them weep tears as I stuff you full of my cock and pump you full of my seed." 

{Slow} "Take your hands off of it. You've done enough. Place them on your knees, and open your mouth." 

"Such an obedient little mouse... Wider... Stick your tongue out, that's it, hold your head like that, keep looking up at me."

{Angry} "Don't you dare lean away from me whore. You're going to take this dick all the way down that peasant mouth of yours and afterward you are going to THANK me for letting you suck my cock."

{Mocking} "Awwww, what's wrong little brother? Why the tears? Do you not like it when she screams as I-" *Grunt* "- pull on her hair? Don't worry, her mouth will be too full for her to make any sort of noises."

*Grunt* "That's a good girl, look up at me while you take it inside your mouth. Nghh, it tastes good doesn't it? Don't force yourself though, take it in one inch at a time... We have all the time in the world little mouse, you can take all of the time you need."

"Hhhngaaah... That's it, all the way in... God your mouth is so warm... Tighten your lips around it, there we go..."

"None of you... Look away from this, not even for a moment. I want to see the look in all of your eyes as I defile this beautiful little woman. I will make sure that by the time I am done with her, she will be so cock-drunk she won't even recognize any of you, and she will have no choice but to, ngh, come with me." 

"Use your tongue little mouse," *Deep inhale & exhale* "That's it, very good... Besides, she'll have to come with me anyways... Even enduring a few minutes being inside her mouth, I've made up my mind that I'm taking her with me."

*Small pause with a creak* {Enraged} "TAKE ONE MORE STEP OLD MAN AND SO FUCKING HELP ME I WILL CHOKE YOUR PRECIOUS DAUGHTER RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU WITH MY COCK AND WATCH AS THE LIGHT DRAINS OUT OF HER PRETTY LITTLE EYES AND I WILL BURN THIS HOUSE TO THE GROUND WITH ALL OF YOU IN IT!"

*Long-ish pause with slight panting* {Calm and monotone} "... Forgive my outburst. I did not mean to loose my temper. You may resume little mouse." 

"Don't look so sad darling, here, how about I strike up a deal with you. If you satisfy me, I will spare your family and leave them their house as well. That seem quite generous, don't you think?" 

*Soft moan* "Yes, that's very good. See? We can all be reasonable. After all, I am a very reasonable man... Now, why don't you be reasonable and go just a tad bit faster. That's it, take me deeper, nggghhhh..."

"In no time you'll be an expert at this. Soon you won't have tears in your eyes and snot running down your chin as you pleasure me. What do you think mama and papa? Does she seem to be doing well? I suggest you answer truthfully. After all your survival depends on ow good of a whore your daughter is..." 

"That's it little mouse... Keep going... You're almost there... Continue to squeeze my balls, can you feel how I twitch while I'm down your throat? Do you like the way my precum and your saliva mix so well together? Would you like to know what a man's seed tastes like?"

"Guhhhh, I'm close, don't stop, keeping going. Just a little bit faster, that's it, very good. Very... very... GOOD!" 

{Grunting and somewhat evil, panting heavily in between words} "That's it whore, look up at me as I keep you shoved down on my cock by your hair."

"Ngh... It's so easy to move that pretty little head of yours up and down my shaft. Haaaah I love the way your eyes dribble tears as well as your mouth drool on my cock. Do you like the taste of it?"

"I can see it in your eyes, you like this, you WANT this. You want to be grabbed and pulled and pushed around and... and... Nnngghhaaa! Haah! Hah, have cum dumped down that tight little throat of yours..." 

"Such a good little whore... Swallow it all... Don't let a single drop of my cum get onto this filthy floor." 

"Don't look so tired just yet little mouse, I am far from done with you. Come up here, lay down right here, let me get a good look at you before I claim what is rightfully mine." 

"Are you watching mama and papa? Little brother too? Make sure you keep your eyes on me as I conquest this less-than-worthy virgin peasant. But I will grant her my cock inside of her nonetheless, since all this pathetic village has to offer me is this worthless excuse of a maiden."

"No matter, I am humble enough to admit my conquests have caught me at a less than desirable time, and I have been without any sort of fornification in weeks. So naturally as someone who is used to the luxuries that an upper-class lifestyle has to offer, I get a little... Cranky... When things such as sex and good wine and a nice leg of ox are deprived from me for some time." 

"Forgive my slight monologue there folks. I do not mean to bore you with the unpleasantries of my life. I am most certain that that is not what you wish to hear."

"What say you little mouse? Did you like my small tale of woe? Do you pity me and see me as less of a man due to my impatience and lack of self control?"

*Pause followed by evil laughter* "Yes I suppose that was a trick question... My my, not only is your daughter a champ at swallowing cum, but she's got quite the head on her shoulders, wouldn't you think so papa?" 

"Yessss, I think so too... Such a beautiful face... Makes me curious to see the rest of her!" *Tearing of clothes* 

{Evil and Mocking} "Why on earth are you covering yourself little mouse? You have such the perfect body... So soft... So smooth... So easily conquerable!" 

"Now you keep your pretty little arms up here and in exchange I will let you scream as much as you want to. It's not like anyone is coming to help you anyways." 

"Very good... You're doing so well... Soon enough you will earn your place as one of my concubines. Who knows? If you satisfy me enough I might even make you one of my favorites." *Laughter*

"Now... Hold still, I haven't taken a virgin in what feels like many, many moons... I know it is a painful process, especially if your first is someone as big as me..."

"Don't fret though little mouse, I do not intend on harming you as long as you and the dear family over there behaves."

"Nghhh, can you feel how warm and hard I still am? That's all because of you little mouse... You and that..." {Breathy} "Amazing mouth of yours..." 

"My my... I can feel just how wet you are. Did you get this way by simply sucking my cock? Were you that aroused having a man's shaft down your throat and his seed dumped into your belly?" 

"You can try and deny it all you want but the fact of the matter is is that your body never lies. You are aroused by this. Do you hear that sweet old mama and papa? Your slut daughter is getting turned on by the thought of my huge, fact cock raping her. Aren't you proud?" 

"Don't worry my sweet, depraved little mouse. I can tell whenever a woman wants me, and I, being the gentleman I am, will never fail to give it to her!" *Loud grunting and moaning* 

"God! Fuck you're tight... Haaah... I can barely move... Nghhhh... Yes, yes cry for me little mouse, let the tears flow just as the blood from your hymen breaking... Claiming you as mine and no one else's" 

"Don't be embarrassed, the blood just makes it all the more, grahhhhh... easy to slide in and out of you. Haah... Haahhh..."

*Long-ish pause filled with squishy noises* "That's it, yesss... Keep watching, mama and papa, watch as I turn your sweet innocent little girl into a sex-drunk slut with just my cock." 

"Nhhhh, is it starting to feel better? Is the pain subsiding somewhat? Does it hurt substantially less? Nghhh, don't think too much about it, just... Keep going..." 

"That's it... There you go... Moan for me... Yes, keep going! Haaah, such an adorable little face, such sweet, soft features... You're doing so well, taking all of me..."

"I'm haaah... almost impressed with your dexterity, your hands were skilled in the art of pleasing a man... perhaps once you get used to me your womb will be as pleasurable as your hands..."

"Nghhhh, I'm going to speed up now, Little mouse... haaah... haaah... That's it, there you go... Take it, take all of it your filthy little whore..."

*Noises speed up and the panting gets harder* "I know you like it... Don't you dare try and wriggle out of my hands... You try and break free I'll break your little neck like a twig!" 

*Slight pause* "What did you just say to me, old man? No, you had the courage to speak to me in such a tone a moment ago, why do you not speak up now?" 

"Are you afraid of the consequences? You'd be right to be afraid... Because I'm not going to punish YOU for your transgressions, oh no no no. I am no such merciful man... I'm going to punish HER." 

*Grunting and squeezing, noises resume* "You look so beautiful little mouse with my hand wrapped around your neck... Nghhh, can you feel it? Can you feel the air in your breasts begin to recede into nothingness? Hang onto consciousness little mouse... I'm not done with you just yet..." 

*The sounds of houses burning and screaming in the distance* {Speaking in a sickening tone} "Ahhh, do you hear that little mouse? Do you hear the sounds of your fellow villagers, screaming in agony as their slaughtered and burned alive? I've always loved the sound... The smell of the burning wood, the look of pure terror as civilians meet their inevitable demise..."

{Growling/annoyed} "What is it you disgusting, pathetic excuse of a man? Did you not like what I said? You should be lucky that YOUR house isn't on fire like the rest of theirs and instead you only have to endure THIS..."

*Panting and noises speed up even more* "Nghh! There, is that what you wanted old man? I let go of your daughter, but from what I saw... She liked being wrenched of air, she likes being degraded and tossed around and beaten..."

"Does that sadden you dear old papa? Does it break your heart witnessing this transformation, this conditioning, of your daughter into my own personal fucktoy?"

"Good... Very very good... God you're so tight... Nghhh," {Commanding} "God- get on your stomach, rotate your body. Do it. Do it now. Guhhhhh..." 

*Noises get faster and more frantic* "Yesss, push yourself into me... You want this so badly, don't you? Do you like it when I fuck you from behind? Ngh... God, keep squirming, it just makes me even more hungry for your tainted, small body..."

"Oh... Fuck... Yes, don't stop pushing back into me... Do you like it when I" *Grunt* "Pull your hair? I want you to look into my eyes as I fuck you senseless and cum inside of you."

"That's right little mouse... I'll grant you the privilege of feeling my seed flood your pathetic peasant womb, an honor most women can only dream of..." 

*Panting grows more ragged* "God... I'm close... Christ your womb I will admit has stripped me of quite a bit of my restraint... Haaaah... I haven't claimed a woman in so long... Perhaps that's why I'm more carnivorous than I usually am..."

"If you were to have caught my eye under any other circumstances... Nghhh... I would not have paid a filthy peasant like you any praise at all... You're not worthy of my words... I would have just raped you and burned down your house with your family inside of it..."

"You're not even worthy of my cock, nor the seed within it, but my sex-starved body chose you to take every inch of my shaft... But you have somewhat proven yourself worthy little mouse..."

*Screams slowly die out* {Resuming the sickening tone} "Haaah... Awww, the screams are stopping... Do you know what that means little mouse...? Hmmm? It's always wonderful once the screaming and crying suddenly stops... It's like music to my ears... I can never get enough of it..." 

"Ngaaaahhhaaahh.... Take my seed deep inside of you successfully and satisfy me and I will spare you and your family... Nghhhh, just like I stated before..." 

"God... Fuck, haaah, take it. Take it you filthy disgusting whore. Take my cum deep inside of you, God-"

*Noises stop and start in small increments before dying down* "Haaah... Haahhhh... Fuck... Nghhh..." *Bed creaks* "Did you enjoy the show, mama and papa? What about the little one? Hmm?"

"Haaah... I did quite enjoy myself... I am unsure of how you may have all liked it, but by the looks of her... She seems to have enjoyed it almost as much as I have..."

"Can you move little mouse? If not, don't fret, come here." *Soft grunting* "Where am I going? Did you not remember what she told me old man? She said she was coming with me in exchange for your safety."

"Now look at her, she does not seem to be fighting our proposal. You should thank your sweet little girl for her bravery. She's still recovering from our little... exchange... but that was something I did not doubt would happen. Normally for women it takes days for them to recover after I lay them."

"Stay in the house mama and papa. If you try and follow us out I will not hesitate to slaughter all of you. Good..." *Creaking and the opening of the door.* "((Name of your choice))! Bolt the door and set this filthy home ablaze. Make sure no one escapes. I'm taking this one with me. Think of it as the spoils of war." *Mocking laughter*

"What? Why do you look at me so, little mouse? I did keep my word, did I not? I said I will spare them when you satisfy me. I am not satisfied. You will have to work much much harder if you wish to do such a task. Now don't look back. You have got a long journey to your new home ahead of you."


End file.
